La Tierra de los Arboles Entrelazados
by Aurenare
Summary: Ni el abandono ni el frío del invierno consigíó acabar con dos jovenes almas, pues la luz brilló para ellos y la vida que se les intentó robar les fue devuelta
1. El Frío del Invierno

1. El Frío del Invierno 

Frío. Frío. Esa era la única palabra que había en su mente congelada. Con un gran esfuerzo se miró las manos que hacía mucho había dejado de poder mover y si hubiera podido llorar lo hubiera hecho al ver el color amoratado y la extraña posición que habían tomado. Otro gran esfuerzo y miró a su hermano, la cara grisácea y cristales de hielo como lágrimas derramadas hace tiempo y aun pegadas a su piel. Se acurrucaba a su lado buscando calor mientras contemplaba con mirada perdida los copos que habían comenzado a caer en el exterior del pequeño agujero entre las cobijantes raíces del árbol. El niño hizo un esfuerzo mental más e intentó acordarse de cómo habían llegado allí y de cuánto tiempo habían estado ocultos. Pero el frío lo nublaba todo. Incluso el hambre que hasta hacía tan poco había estado taladrándole el cuerpo y los sentidos había desaparecido cuando el frío tomó el mando. Ahora solo había frío y más frío. El cuello de su semicongelado cuerpo se giró con dolor y volvió a mirar a su hermano. Tenía los ojos cerrados y apenas un hilillo de aliento congelado escapaba de sus fosas nasales. Dormía. A él también le entraron ganas de dormir. Los párpados cayeron poco a poco, cerrándose al lacerante frío, y el niño se sumió en un sueño mortal.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Frío. Frío. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta de salir con este tiempo? Incluso su resistente organismo de elfa se quejaba ante semejante temperatura, mientras recordaba el calor de su cabaña y el fuego del hogar. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí fuera, caminando con creciente dificultad entre una nevada y un ambiente helado, si en su cómoda cabaña le esperaba un buen fuego? Recordaba vagamente haber tenido un sueño en el que una hermosa luz le pedía ir a buscar algo a cierto lugar. 

"Encuéntralos", le exhortaba una dulce voz. 

Ella se había despertado y levantado enseguida, aun confusa por el sueño. Había cogido su capa más gruesa y calzado sus botas de piel, para luego abandonar la cabaña donde vivía, enfrentándose a la fría hora antes del alba, aun más fría por la tormenta de nieve que había comenzado a caer. 

Los blancos copos se iban acumulando sobre al suelo del bosque y la capa cada vez más gruesa le dificultaba el paso. Pronto pareció un fantasma blanco que se movía espectralmente por entre los árboles. No escogía el camino, sus pies la arrastraban sin ella proponérselo hacía algún lugar del bosque. Lo cierto es que ella conocía a la perfección cada lugar, camino, planta y árbol del bosque donde vivía desde hacía siglos pero ahora se preguntaba dónde estaba pues la nieve lo cubría todo y había ocultado todo rasgo conocido. Aun así seguía caminando, la fuerza que la guiaba no cesaba de empujarla Elbereth sabe adónde. Pero de repente y sin previo aviso, la fuerza cesó y la elfa miró a su alrededor, aturdida.

Seguía sin reconocer nada. Los árboles altos y desnudos no le evocaron ningún recuerdo. Permaneció allí un rato, intentando encontrar alguna señal que le indicara que era aquello que tenía que buscar. No encontró nada. Su cuerpo volvió a quejarse con fuerza por el frío y decidió que lo mejor sería volver a su casa. Quizás la comida le había sentado mal y le había provocado ese extraño sueño. La fuerza debía de habérsela imaginado. 

"Que estúpida que eres, Nellas. Haber si pensas un poco antes de hacer algo" se recriminó a sí misma.

Se volvió y comenzó a seguir las huellas que había dejado, ahora medio ocultas por la nieve. Pero no fue muy lejos. Tropezó con una raíz que la capa blanca había ocultado y calló de bruces al suelo. Maldijo mientras se levantaba con dificultad pero calló de repente. Al golpearse con el árbol había hecho que la inestable capa que cubría las raíces cayera y ahora se revelaba un agujero entre ellas. La fuerza escogió ese momento para reaparecer y obligarla a mirar dentro. Lo que vio le dejó sin respiración. Dos niños de unos seis años se apretaban el uno contra el otro apenas tapados por suntuosas ropas y una húmeda capa rojiza, cubierta de nieve. Sus caras grisáceas y amoratadas transmitían lo peor. 

"No están muertos- Nellas volvió a oír la bella voz del sueño en su mente.- Pero les falta poco. Cuida de ellos y devuélveselos a su familia". 

La elfa obedeció de inmediato. Sacó a los niños del agujero y los cargó en sus caderas. Estaban fríos como estatuas de hielo pero ella pudo sentir algo de vida en su interior. 

La luz se hizo en su mente y recordó el sitio en el que se hallaba. No estaba a más de dos kilómetros de su cabaña. Emprendió el camino de regreso siguiendo sus huellas, que ahora se habían convertido en un sendero perfectamente visible, a pesar de que ya no lo necesitaba. La extraña fuerza la acompañó durante el recorrido, ayudándola a caminar más deprisa, para luego desaparecer en la entrada de la casa.

La cabaña era de madera de abedul con grandes ventanas de vidrios coloridos. Pero nadie la habría visto al pasar por allí pues en la zona donde se situaba, la vegetación crecía apretada y frondosa dominada por el poder de la elfa, y además un hechizo la hacía invisible a aquellos que ella no deseara que la vieran.  
Nellas apartó mentalmente las ramas de los enormes y espesos arbustos que ocultaban a toda mirada la puerta y estas se abrieron formando una bóveda. El calor de la casa la recibió con alegría. Dejó a los niños sobre su cama, les despojó de las mojadas ropas sin fijarse en ellas y les tapó con todas las mantas que tenía. Luego echó más leña al fuego. Ella misma se cambió de ropas y comenzó a remover entre sus reservas de hierbas medicinales. Buscaba una en concreto, una que había intercambiado a un explorador entendido por uno de sus bordados en una de las comunidades agrícolas cercanas a las fronteras. En ese momento lo hizo por tener un poco de todas las hierbas conocidas pero realmente pensaba que nunca la utilizaría. Y ahora rebuscaba entre sus estanterías buscando la dichosa planta. Por fin la encontró y deseó que aquel puñado de hojas fuera suficiente para curarlos a ambos. 

Revisó el estado de los niños con mirada crítica, buscando los síntomas de congelación. Sus cuerpos habían comenzado a coger color pero sus extremidades continuaban amoratadas. Los pies y las manos tenían pequeñas heridas rojas que ahora comenzaban a sangrar. Los labios y las aletas de las fosas nasales tenían unas grietas profundas que distorsionaban los rasgos de sus caras. También sangraban. 

Nellas sentenció que las hojas serían suficientes. Trituró unas cuantas hasta dejarlas convertidas en un polvillo fino y marrón para luego mezclarlo con grasa y agua. Lo removió todo en un cuenco hasta que la pasta adquirió un tono rojizo, indicando que el ungüento estaba preparado. Luego lo aplicó en mayor cantidad sobre las heridas y una capa más fina sobre el resto de las extremidades aun frías. Cuando hubo terminado, les vendó los pies y las manos para concentrar el poder de las hierbas. Comprobó finalmente el estado del resto del cuerpo. No tenían contusiones y tanto sus respiraciones como el latido de sus corazones volvían poco a poco a la normalidad. Sus tórax estaban cada vez más calientes.

La elfa frunció el ceño. Acababa de reparar en las medallas que colgaban del cuello de ambos niños. Eran de oro y tenían la forma de un rombo. Nellas cogió la del niño más cercano entre sus manos y ahogó una exclamación al ver el símbolo heráldico que había grabado en él. Luego le dio la vuelta y leyó la inscripción. Su sorpresa y desconcierto aumentaron aun más al leer también la inscripción del otro medallón.

- Pero ¿cómo puede ser?


	2. El Calor de la Cabaña

2. EL Calor de la Cabaña 

Los días pasaron lentos para Nellas. Las heridas de los niños curaban rápidamente con las aplicaciones de jojojopo y en sus cuerpos apenas quedaban rastros de congelación pero seguían sin despertar. Les puso una de sus túnicas para dormir como pijama y cuando les volvió a tapar tuvieron un ataque de terribles temblores y delirios, acompañados de altas fiebres, en el que no paraban de gemir tres palabras: "nana", "ada", "ú". Se les pasó al cabo de unas horas y desde entonces sus caras y cuerpos habían recuperado casi totalmente el color que seguramente alguna vez tuvieron. Las calenturas también desaparecieron con la rapidez que habían aparecido. Sus rostros ya eran más reconocibles al ir cerrándoseles las llagas y la elfa pudo ver por primera vez lo guapos que eran aquellos dos niños. Los mismos rasgos finos y bien cincelados, el mismo tono de rubio cabello. Ella ya sabía qué eran los gemelos pero nunca antes había visto unos.

Llegó el día en el que los niños estuvieron completamente curados. Entonces Nellas se inclinó una vez más sobre ellos y, acercándose mucho, les susurró.

- No durmáis más, pequeños. La vida os sonríe y la luz os ha salvado. Despertad, disfrutad de aquello que os ha sido devuelto y olvidad el pasado. El futuro y el destino os esperan.

Poco a poco, los párpados se fueron abriendo. Dos pares de grandes ojos grises como las neblinas sobre el Aelin- Uial miraron fijamente a Nellas. Ella sonrió cálidamente y los corazones de los niños se sintieron reconfortados ante aquella visión.

- Bienvenidos a mi humilde casa. Soy la doncella Nellas que habita en los bosques Garthurian. Os encontré y sané vuestras heridas. Ahora os llevaré con vuestra familia.

Uno de los niños intentó decir algo pero la voz no salió de su garganta. Nellas se levantó y volvió con sendas tazas de infusión.

- Bebed esto y vuestra voz volverá.

Ellos tomaron obedientemente el líquido de la taza que ella puso en sus labios. Luego el niño que antes había intentado tomar la palabra tragó saliva y habló en un tono bajo.

- Nuestra familia está muerta. Nosotros mismos vimos como los mataban.

Los ojos del pequeño se volvieron como profundos pozos de dolor mientras decía estas palabras. Tanto aquellos ojos como las palabras fueron un duro golpe para la doncella. ¿Qué había pasado en Menegroth? Ella pocas veces se interesaba por los hechos de la capital, sólo había estado allí una vez y nunca más había vuelto. La sola idea de hacerlo le provocaba claustrofobia. No deseaba ir allí para saber lo que había pasado. Pero conocía a alguien que seguro que conocía todo lo acaecido. Iría a verle en cuanto los niños se pudieran levantar. Necesitaba el consejo de su amigo.

Los gemelos la seguían mirando fijamente mientras Nellas reflexionaba sobre estos puntos. Luego les dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizante.

- Todo pasará y estará bien. Descansad un poco más. Mañana podréis levantaros y caminar un rato.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………........................

Los músculos de los niños se recuperaron del entumecimiento con facilidad y unos días después, ya corrían y saltaban por la cabaña de Nellas. Ella jugaba con ellos pero también dedicaba parte del tiempo a confeccionar abrigadas prendas para los pequeños. Por ahora llevaban todavía sus túnicas que ella había cortado para que les llegaran justo hasta los tobillos. Había guardado las bellas ropas con las que les encontró, además de la capa que les cubría, una vez que estuvieron secas. Las túnicas grises eran de tela fina y delicada con el mismo emblema de los medallones bordado, en nada apropiadas para permanecer a la intemperie; sin embargo la capa era gruesa, ligera y preparada para largos viajes. Se le ocurrió que aquella capa les había mantenido con vida mucho más tiempo del que hubieran vivido al carecer de ella.

Los gemelos eran silenciosos, apenas se les oía hablar y menos aun reír, a pesar de sus continuos juegos, que la doncella se dio cuenta que realizaban para huir de los pensamientos que atormentaban sus jóvenes mentes. Nellas pensó que tenían que haber visto verdaderas atrocidades para permanecer en ese estado.

Un día temprano, la elfa los vistió con las prendas que había confeccionado para ellos. Luego abandonaron la cabaña y se adentraron en el bosque. La tormenta había durado varios días pero ahora había cesado y la capa de nieve que cubría el suelo era poco gruesa.

En cuanto dejaron atrás la bóveda de ramas y salieron a la intemperie, los niños se sintieron desprotegidos. Se pegaron a las faldas de Nellas y ella los cubrió con su capa para ocultarlos. Aun así, los sentía temblar de miedo mientras caminaban.

Menos de una hora les separaba del lugar al que se dirigían, una cabaña muy similar a la de Nellas pero algo más pequeña. Tampoco era visible desde el exterior pero ella sabía muy bien dónde estaba la entrada. Un túnel entre los arbustos los recibió y al fondo del pasadizo, enmarcado por una puerta de brillante madera, un elfo de plateados cabellos les sonrió alegremente.

- Maer arin, Nellas. Te esperaba- saludó el elfo, haciéndoles un gesto para que pasaran al interior de la casa.

La elfa le dedicó una reverencia y traspasó la puerta, que se cerró segundos más tarde tras ella. Se quitó la capa, dejando a la vista a los pequeños, que se pegaron aun más a ella.

- No tenéis porqué tener miedo. Mi amigo es un sabio ermitaño y no os va a hacer ningún daño- trató de confortarlos ella pero no lo consiguió. Los gemelos continuaron mirando al elfo con miradas temerosas y desconfiadas.

- No pasa nada, Nellas. Luego tendré una charla con estos niños pero antes creo que tenemos que tratar los asuntos que te han traído hasta mí.

- ¿Con ellos delante?

- Eso tiene solución.

Unos segundos después, los niños caían suavemente al suelo, dormidos.

- ¿Era necesario?- preguntó Nellas, ligeramente angustiada mientras les dejaban encima de la cama.

- Sí, es mejor que no lo oigan. Es más que suficiente con lo que sus jóvenes ojos han visto. Es algo que nunca olvidarán- dijo el elfo sombríamente. Nellas le miró nerviosa.

- Elmo ¿qué ha sucedido?- preguntó con ansias.

El elfo suspiró.

- Lo que una vez vaticiné se ha cumplido. La ruina ha alcanzado a Doriath.

  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………........................

N. de A.: quiero dar las gracias a Lisswen, que me ha apoyado en la publicación de este fic, y que está esperando este segundo capítulo.

También quiero dar las gracias a n0rdik0 que, aunque está lejos de mí, siempre le llevo conmigo.


End file.
